A Little Comfort
by clwilson
Summary: Colby goes to hospital for a minor operation, David discovers something about Colby nobody knew.


Title: A Little Comfort.

Pairing/Characters: Colby, David

Rating: PG

Summary: Colby goes to hospital for a minor operation, David discovers something about Colby no body knew.

Spoilers: none. Set late season four.

Notes/Warnings: A bit of fluff as penance for Fourth Best Shot. Though this is not set in that world.

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them.

Colby lifted his holdall from the back seat of the SUV.

"You didn't have to come with me, man." Colby grumbled to David, "It's only my tonsils."

"Hey, I'm your friend, and I'm going to keep you company in hospital." David took the bag from Colby and headed across the car park to the hospital.

Colby trotted behind, "I can carry my own bag!" Colby was starting to whine.

David ignored him and strode into the hospital, identifying them to the receptionist they were soon directed to a room on the fourth floor.

There were two bed's in the room, but neither were occupied. David dropped Colby's bag on the bed furthest from the window. Colby sat on the edge of the bed and David flopped in the chair by the bed.

A few minutes passed in silence, then a young pretty blond nurse came in. Colby's face lit up and he smiled at her. David rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Mr Granger?" she looked between the two men.

"Yeah" Colby identified himself to her, giving her the benefit of his full smile.

"I need you to complete this form for me." She handed him a clipboard. "Then could you change into the gown." she dropped a hospital gown on the end of the bed next to Colby's bag.

Colby's smile faded as he looked at it. He missed the nurse leaving the room.

"Cute." supplied David.

"I'll have to make you leave." Colby told David while opening his bag to pull out a pen. "The nurses always think we're a couple."

"Ha Ha." David glared at him.

Ten minutes passed as Colby scribbled his details on the form. He dropped the pen back in the top of the open bag grabbed the gown and headed to the bathroom in the corner of the room for some privacy.

David was looking at Colby's bag thinking of nothing in particular when something in the top of the bag caught his eye. He glanced at the door to the bathroom, still no sign of Colby.

David stood and approached Colby's open bag, he lifted the item from the bag a stared at it.

It was small. About five inches tall, brown, with one orange eye and at one time had probably been furry.

Colby emerged from the bathroom in the hospital gown to find David stood by the bed with his much loved teddy bear in his hands.

Colby froze, and they stared at each other, a flush creeping up Colby's face.

He cleared his throat and approached the bed, he dropped his clothes in the bag an held his hand out to David.

"What is this?" David tried hard not to smirk.

"I would have thought that would have been obvious to a trained FBI investigator such as your self." Colby replied, his hand still held out for the bear.

"It's a bit worn." David passed the bear over.

"He's just loved." Colby hugged the bear to his chest.

"Had it a while then." it was not a question.

"I got him for my first ever Christmas from Grandma Granger." Colby didn't realize he was now stroking the small bear on the head.

"Oh, this is brilliant." David crowed. "Hard man Agent Granger and his little loved teddy bear." He couldn't hold back the laughter.

Colby glared at him, and tucked the bear back into the top of the bag.

"He's just for company." Colby sulked.

The nurse came back in to collect the clipboard.

"The Doctor will be round in ten minutes" she told the men. "You friend can wait till then."

"No it's fine he's going now." Colby looked at David pointedly.

David slapped Colby on the shoulder, "OK, I'll leave you and your little friend for your op. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." Colby waved David off. He left with the nurse.

Colby sat on the edge of the bed, sighing he pulled the bear out of the bag again.

What was so wrong with seeking a little comfort?


End file.
